


Exposition

by sodypop97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, be gentle senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodypop97/pseuds/sodypop97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim stops by at Aranea's exposition stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little outdated because I just joined this site. :P Enjoy anyhow.

"Hello, Aranea," the troll said, leaning on the exposition stand as the girl had her back turned.  
She spun around in a flustered huff. "Porrim." She sounded surprised, and Porrim was pleased to see that there was a cerulean blush on her face.  
Porrim laid five boonbucks on the table. "I'll take an exposition, please," she smirked.  
"Well, really, I'm the one who pays... But I can't argue, I suppose," she replied. Meanwhile, Porrim really enjoyed how flustered Aranea was.  
"Take it," Porrim slid the bills closer to Aranea, who was now right across from her. She obeyed, and Maryam nodded. "I'd like an exposition on Aranea Serket's quadrants."  
She blushed a darker blue, and Porrim enjoyed every moment of it. "I-I'm afraid I only give expositions on people, not gossip."  
"Gossip?" Porrim leaned in closer. "I wouldn't say we're gossiping. I'd just say we were exchanging good information. I could always take my money back."  
It was as if she knew that Aranea was broke after Meenah's three visits. She sighed in resignation. "Fine."  
"So, your quadrants?" she turned away, resting her bum on the table.  
"Empty."  
"Really? Surprising that a lovely thing like you wouldn't be involved in any romance."  
"Truth is stranger than fiction, I suppose. My quadrants are barren."  
Porrim turned suddenly towards Aranea with a nonchalant swell of her breasts and flutter of her hair. "Then what about Ms. Peixes? Are you trying to make me believe that someone's not flushed or at least pale for her?"  
Aranea crossed her arms and blushed some more. "We're best fronds - I mean friends. That's it."  
"It's cute how you can't help but use fish puns when you think of her. And it's cute how you're lying."  
"What could you possibly want me to say, Porrim? I'm telling you the truth."  
"If you say so," Porrim walked around the stand so that there was nothing in between the two of them. Aranea uncrossed her arms and turned to her shyly. "Just remember that you're mine."  
Aranea looked unconvinced as Porrim ran a hand through her hair, then rested it on her neck, near to the spot she used to drink from. "That was a very long time ago. You, of all trolls, should know that things change. Anyway, don't you have any other of your loves to spend your time on?" Aranea remarked.  
Their faces were inches apart, and Aranea gazed at the green in Porrim's matured eyes. "None quite like you, hon," she said softly, leaning ever closer in. If she moved any nearer, their lips would surely brush. The two both closed their eyes for a moment, but before any contact was made, Porrim backed off. With a calm half-smile, she turned away and left.  
Aranea stood and watched her go, not completely sure if a certain jade-blood wasn't the one creeping into her flushed quadrant. Perhaps she never even left.


End file.
